


one call away

by HolisticFangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions/Discussions of Bullying/Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Texting, Wrong Number AU, blaine anderson Trying His Best, heavy on the comfort, kurt hummel Needing A Hug, rachel and finn and puck Having Good Intentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticFangirl/pseuds/HolisticFangirl
Summary: [8:16 p.m.] WES I SCREWED UP[8:16 p.m.] I LOST THE BIRD[8:16 p.m.] PLEASE DONT HURT ME I AM SO SO SORRY AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT[8:16 p.m.] WHAT DO I DO?[8:18 p.m.] Yeah, so this isn’t Wes.-Sometimes, love can be found in the strangest of places.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holistic_Warbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holistic_Warbler/gifts).



> welcome to my new klaine au, because obviously i just can't help myself :)  
> as of now, i'm expecting this fic to be about 7 chapters long, but that is subject to change; it definitely won't get any shorter, but it might possibly grow depending on how the plot unfolds. we'll see!  
> this actually got very deep much more quickly than i expected, but it's still enormously fluffy, i promise! as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> \---  
> key:  
> blaine - normal  
> kurt - italics

October 8

 

[9:15 a.m.] Hello! Not sure if you were aware of this, but your number is written in permanent marker on the inside door of a boys’ bathroom stall at the restaurant Breadstix. Along with your number are the words, “Text now for a good time.” Just to be clear, I am NOT texting for a “good time.” I just figured you should know that your number is there just in case you aren’t the one who put it there :)

 

[9:15 a.m.] Have a nice weekend!

 

\--

 

_ [10:23 a.m.] Is this for real? _

 

[10:24 a.m.] Yes?

 

_ [10:24 a.m.] Shit. _

 

_ [10:24 a.m.] Sorry, excuse my language. Thanks for letting me know, I appreciate that. Have a good weekend as well. _

 

[10:26 a.m.] No problem.

 

\--

 

[8:16 p.m.] WES I SCREWED UP

 

[8:16 p.m.] I LOST THE BIRD

 

[8:16 p.m.] PLEASE DONT HURT ME I AM SO SO SORRY AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 

[8:16 p.m.] WHAT DO I DO?

 

_ [8:18 p.m.] Yeah, so this isn’t Wes. _

 

[8:18 p.m.] Shoot. Bathroom-stall guy, right?

 

_ [8:19 p.m.] Yeah… _

 

_ [8:19 p.m.] And how about we don’t call me that, please? _

 

[8:19 p.m.] Sorry, sorry, I’m just kind of panicking. Your texts were still at the top of my chats so I accidentally messaged the wrong person.

 

[8:20 p.m.] I’ll leave you alone now.

 

_ [8:22 p.m.] If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly IS going on? _

 

[8:23 p.m.] Ahaha, so, funny story, really…

 

[8:23 p.m.] except it’s not actually funny because my friends/classmates/peers are going to MURDER ME

 

[8:24 p.m.] I lost our collective class bird.

 

_ [8:24 p.m.] You have a “collective class bird?” _

 

[8:24 p.m.] We HAD a collective class bird.

 

[8:24 p.m.] And now we don’t because IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAY TO TAKE CARE OF HIM BUT I LEFT THE DAMN WINDOW OPEN

 

[8:25 p.m.] And Wes (the friend I was trying to message) is going to legitimately KILL ME.

 

_ [8:25 p.m.] Can you put up “Missing” posters? _

 

_ [8:26 p.m.] Like: MISSING-- a collective class bird. Please search the skies for any bird that happens to look like (insert description of your bird here). If you see this bird, please capture it somehow and return it to its owners immediately. Thank you. _

 

[8:27 p.m.] Somehow I don’t think that strategy would be all too successful.

 

[8:27 p.m.] I texted Wes but he ISN’T ANSWERING

 

_ [8:27 p.m.] Okay, so first you need to breathe. _

 

_ [8:27 p.m.] We’re going to figure this out. _

 

_ [8:27 p.m.] All sarcasm aside, I think you should definitely put out flyers. And on the flyers, maybe you could put, like, your bird’s favorite food or something? That way, if anybody finds him, they could lure him in with his favorite type of food. _

 

_ [8:28 p.m.] Also, if there’s a local animal pet store or vet near where you live, you should contact them and give them your name and number. _

 

\--

 

_ [8:43 p.m.] Hello? _

 

_ [8:43 p.m.] Are you okay? _

 

[8:44 p.m.] Aaah, sorry!

 

[8:44 p.m.] I should have answered sooner

 

[8:44 p.m.] I just

 

[8:44 p.m.] sorry

 

[8:44 p.m.] Anyway, Wes (my roommate, btw) responded to me. He’s not happy, but he seems to be understanding?? And just as worried as I am

 

[8:45 p.m.] And thank you so, so much for the suggestions. My friends are actually making flyers right now and I called our local vet, so everyone’s on the lookout.

 

_ [8:45 p.m.] That’s fantastic! _

 

_ [8:45 p.m.] I’m sure you’ll find him in no time. _

 

[8:46 p.m.] Yeah, I hope so.

 

[8:46 p.m.] It’s just that I feel so guilty, you know?

 

[8:46 p.m.] like

 

[8:46 p.m.] I can’t even take care of a stupid bird

 

[8:47 p.m.] And I let everybody down

 

[8:47 p.m.] Shit, I’m sorry

 

[8:47 p.m.] I shouldn’t be unloading all of this crap onto a literal stranger. You’ve been an amazing help, and I am really, really sorry for bothering you.

 

_ [8:48 p.m.] Wait, no, don’t be sorry. _

 

_ [8:48 p.m.] You helped me this morning, remember? With the whole stall thing? And besides, maybe it’s better to talk to a stranger? Because, like, I have an unbiased opinion. _

 

_ [8:48 p.m] Please don’t beat yourself up over this, okay? We’re all human, and mistakes happen.  _

 

[8:49 p.m.] Thanks

 

[8:49 p.m.] But what if something happens to him? I’ll never forgive myself.

 

_ [8:49 p.m.] I mean, if you think about it, birds used to live in the wild for millions of years before humans came along. In fact, birds are basically still-living dinosaurs or something. I read that somewhere. So I’m sure your bird will be able to take care of himself, right? _

 

_ [8:50 p.m.] I’m sorry, I know that probably didn’t make anything better. _

 

[8:51 p.m.] It did, actually.

 

[8:51 p.m.] Thank you.

 

_ [8:51 p.m.] No problem. _

 

_ [8:53 p.m.] Can you keep me updated on the bird situation? Or is that too weird to ask of a total stranger? _

 

[8:54 p.m.] That’s not weird, you were basically a therapist tonight.

 

[8:54 p.m.] I’ll keep you updated.

 

_ [8:55 p.m.] Thanks. _

 

\--

 

October 9

 

_ [3:42 a.m.] Anything? _

 

_ [3:42 a.m.] Wait, you’re probably asleep right now. Unless you’re in a different time zone or something (under the circumstances that you were, for some reason, only visiting Lima, Ohio, and stumbled across Breadstix by chance.) _

 

_ [3:42 a.m.] Sorry. _

 

\--

 

[8:18 a.m.] Sorry, I was sleeping!

 

[8:18 a.m.] No news yet, unfortunately. 

 

[8:19 a.m.] I still feel kind of like a guilty mess, but I’m also… hopeful, I guess?

 

[8:20 a.m.] May I ask why you were awake at almost four in the morning?

 

[8:20 a.m.] If it was even four in the morning for you. Wherever you live. And that’s if the person who put your number on the Breadstix bathroom stall has no idea who you are and literally just put a random number there. 

 

[8:22 a.m.] I think I’m in the same timezone as you? Because I don’t live in Lima but I live nearby, and I’m assuming you do, too?

 

[8:23 a.m.] Wait, was that too personal of a question? You don’t have to tell me where you live if you don’t want to. I wasn’t trying to, like, coerce any information out of you. 

 

[8:26 a.m.] Sorry. 

 

\--

 

_ [10:38 a.m.] My bad, I just woke up. Thx for the update.  _

 

_ [10:38 a.m.] And there’s no need to apologize? I live near Breadstix, too, though I’d rather not specify the specific town or anything because of internet safety. _

 

_ [10:39 a.m.] Ugh I’m so tired.  _

 

_ [10:39 a.m.] I was up until four last night (this morning?) because insomnia.  _

 

[10:40 a.m.] That must suck. 

 

_ [10:40 a.m.] Yeah, it does.  _

 

_ [10:41 a.m.] I’ve kind of learned to live with it, though? I mean, I get a LOT less sleep nowadays than I used to, say, five years ago, but I’m good.  _

 

_ [10:41 a.m.] Got way more sleep than usual last night, though, so yay! _

 

[10:41 a.m.] Still must suck. 

 

[10:41 a.m.] Personally, if I didn’t get my full eight hours every night, I’d look like a trainwreck. 

 

_ [10:42 a.m.] Aww, I’m sure that’s not true. Besides, that’s what intensive skincare routines are for.  _

 

[10:42 a.m.] Lol. I’m assuming that’s your solution to hiding the bags under your eyes?

 

_ [10:42 a.m.] Oh, absolutely. Works like a charm, and only takes about 1-2 hours.  _

 

[10:43 a.m.] That long?????

 

[10:43 a.m.] How do you even get to class on time?

 

[10:44 a.m.] Um. That’s assuming you, like, go to school. If you’re of… schooling age, I guess. Okay, shit, this may sound kind of stranger-danger-y but how old are you? I swear I’m not a serial killer or a stalker or anything creepy like that, I just want to make sure I’m not talking to a sixty-year old man/woman or something. Or an eleven-year-old. 

 

_ [10:46 a.m.] Should I be insulted? Do I really sound like I’m either sixty or eleven? _

 

_ [10:46 a.m.] And I’m 17. Also, I do go to school, I’m a senior in high school. Not going to tell you any more than that, though.  _

 

_ [10:46 a.m.] I figure I haven’t given TOO much away because there are literally nearly a hundred high schools in the general vicinity of Lima, so.  _

 

[10:47 a.m.] Okay, that’s perfect. I totally understand. I’m 17 too, though I’m probably younger than you because my birthday was only a few weeks ago. And I’m only a junior. 

 

[10:47 a.m.] Oh, do you go to public school then?

 

_ [10:47 a.m.] Yep. Are you homeschooled? _

 

[10:48 a.m.] Boarding school, actually. 

 

_ [10:48 a.m.] Oh, right, you mentioned a roommate earlier. _

 

[10:48 a.m.] What’s public high school like? I stopped going to public school after 8th grade, so I don’t really know much. 

 

_ [10:48 a.m.] Okay, honestly? _

 

_ [10:49 a.m.] I hate it.  _

 

[10:49 a.m.] Oh shit. Why?

 

_ [10:49 a.m.] Homophobic assholes, that’s why.  _

 

_ [10:50 a.m.] Being the only openly gay guy at your school is absolute freaking hell. Especially when your school does LITERALLY NOTHING to protect you against bullying, and when you have to deal with ice slushees being thrown in your face every morning because none of the teachers seem to see what’s happening.  _

 

_ [10:50 a.m.] I actually almost transferred to private school, you know? Last year, back when there was some seriously shitty stuff happening.  _

 

_ [10:51 a.m.] Anyway.  _

 

_ [10:51 a.m.] Didn’t mean to scare you away from public school if you were ever considering going.  _

 

[10:52 a.m.] That…

 

[10:52 a.m.] That sounds awful. I really don’t even have words for how fucking terrible that is. 

 

[10:52 a.m.] I’m so sorry you have to endure that. 

 

[10:52 a.m.] You didn’t scare me away, though. I used to attend public, too. I quit because of homophobic bullying, actually, so

 

[10:53 a.m.] There was an incident with a school dance, and… yeah

 

[10:53 a.m.] I couldn’t go back. 

 

_ [10:53 a.m.] I know that apologies like this sometimes sound empty, but _

 

_ [10:54 a.m.] I am so, so sorry.  _

 

[10:54 a.m.] Hey, it’s okay. Things are much better now. Boarding school is a million times less hellish, you know?

 

_ [10:54 a.m.] I can imagine. _

 

_ [10:55 a.m.] And I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you a boy or a girl? I’m assuming you’re a boy-- which I normally wouldn’t do, since I don’t like to make assumptions-- but you did mention that you have a male roommate, so unless your private boarding school has co-ed dorms… _

 

[10:55 a.m.] I’m a boy :)

 

_ [10:56 a.m.] Okay, cool.  _

 

_ [10:56 a.m.] And thanks for listening to my rant, by the way. I just… needed to get it all out, you know? And it felt much easier to say it here, to you, than to someone I know in real life and have to face on a day-to-day basis.  _

 

[10:57 a.m.] No problem

 

[10:57 a.m.] This is our own little safe space. 

 

_ [10:58 a.m.] Thank you.  _

 

_ [10:58 a.m.] I have to go eat some breakfast/brunch now. Ttyl? _

 

[10:59 a.m.] Definitely. 

 

\--

 

[4:33 p.m.] Update!!!!!!!!!!!

 

[4:33 p.m.] Someone called in and said they found Pavarotti!

 

[4:33 p.m.] that’s our bird btw

 

[4:34 p.m.] He’s safely back in our dorm room and all the windows are securely shut

 

_ [4:34 p.m.] That’s amazing! _

 

_ [4:34 p.m.] Oh my gosh that’s so fantastic, I’m so relieved to hear it _

 

_ [4:35 p.m.] He’s okay, right? _

 

[4:35 p.m.] Perfectly unharmed!

 

[4:35 p.m.] Seems extra hungry, though, so I’m feeding him birdseed. And he doesn’t hate me for accidentally losing him, so that’s always a plus.

 

[4:36 p.m.] You know, I don’t know why I was so worried. A very wise person once told me that he could totally take care of himself, since birds are basically the last living dinosaurs and everything.

 

_ [4:36 p.m.] Lol _

 

_ [4:37 p.m.] Whoever told you that is obviously a genius ;) _

 

[4:37 p.m.] He really is.

 

_ [4:37 p.m.] Haha, thank you _

 

_ [4:42 p.m.] Would it be wayyy too forward if I asked for your name? Because, like, I’m sure there are dozens of kids with your name who live in Ohio. Just a first name, not a last.  _

 

_ [4:42 p.m.] I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. _

 

[4:43 p.m.] Oh, sure.

 

[4:43 p.m.] I’m Blaine. You?

 

_ [4:43 p.m.] Kurt. _

 

[4:44 p.m.] Nice to meet you, Kurt :)

 

_ [4:44 p.m.] Nice to meet you too, Blaine :) _

 

_ [4:44 p.m.] Okay, so I’m actually supposed to be helping my dad right now with his work, so I’ll have to talk later. Bye! _

 

[4:45 p.m.] What does your dad do?

 

[4:45 p.m.] Ah, got it. Bye!

 

\--

 

_ [9:12 p.m.] To answer your earlier question, my dad owns a tire shop. _

 

_ [9:13 p.m.] I help out there after school some days with my stepbrother. _

 

[9:13 p.m.] Cool!

 

[9:13 p.m.] Um, do you like… cars?

 

_ [9:14 p.m.] Lol that question sounded so awkward _

 

[9:14 p.m.] stop don’t tease me

 

[9:14 p.m.] that was embarrassing, I just didn’t know how to word it without making it sound awfully… small-talk-y? Pretentious?

 

[9:14 p.m.] Stop the interrogation and answer the question!

 

_ [9:15 p.m.] “Interrogation” he says _

 

_ [9:15 p.m.] No, I actually hate cars. Grease gets on my hands and clothes and it’s just overall gross. _

 

_ [9:15 p.m.] But it’s kinda nice to spend time with my dad and brother, you know? Doing something that all three of us have experience with and can relate to. And Dad appreciates the help, so as long as I wear overalls over my outfit, I’m good. _

 

_ [9:16 p.m.] What about you? Do you like cars? _

 

[9:16 p.m.] Eh…

 

[9:16 p.m.] Okay, how do I put this?

 

[9:16 p.m.] So I MIGHT have ended up liking cars, once upon a time, but when I came out to my parents as gay my dad forced me to help him fix up a car in an attempt to “turn me straight” or something.

 

[9:17 p.m.] So I associate cars with that miserable time, and… yeah.

 

_ [9:17 p.m.] That’s… _

 

_ [9:17 p.m.] Okay, no offense to your father, but that’s a really shitty thing to do. _

 

[9:18 p.m.] Um, yes offense to my father because that is a REALLY SHITTY THING TO DO

 

[9:18 p.m.] I’m over it, though.

 

_ [9:19 p.m.] Don’t take this the wrong way, but… are you really? _

 

_ [9:19 p.m.] Because if you aren’t, then that’s totally and completely reasonable. He’s your dad. Of course you want him to support you, you know? _

 

[9:21 p.m.] Yeah, I know. 

 

[9:21 p.m.] I’m just trying to understand his perspective I guess??

 

_ [9:21 p.m.] Please don’t rationalize his actions.  _

 

_ [9:21 p.m.] You’re not the one who needs to be struggling to understand anything, ok? _

 

[9:22 p.m.] Thanks, Kurt. 

 

[9:22 p.m.] That’s not exactly what I meant though? Like, I’m not trying to rationalize why he did it, and I don’t want to make excuses for him

 

[9:22 p.m.] But I’m just kind of wrapping my head around the idea that I’m not the spitting image of the perfect son he wanted. It’s… hard. 

 

_ [9:24 p.m.] Of course _

 

_ [9:24 p.m.] I’m sorry _

 

_ [9:25 p.m.] That must be really, really tough. _

 

[9:25 p.m.] It’s okay

 

[9:26 p.m.] What about you? How’d your parents react when/if you came out?

 

_ [9:26 p.m.] I came out a couple of years ago, and my dad was incredibly supportive. I mean, he first told me that he already knew _

 

_ [9:27 p.m.] Which, if I’m being honest, basically everybody knew _

 

_ [9:27 p.m.] And he didn’t really understand it, but he made an effort and always defended me and was by my side throughout everything _

 

[9:28 p.m.] Your dad sounds like an incredible person

 

[9:28 p.m.] And what about your stepbrother?

 

_ [9:29 p.m.] Okay, so that’s kind of a long story _

 

_ [9:30 p.m.] So, to be honest, I didn’t really like my stepbrother at first because we went to the same school and we weren’t friends?? He was part of the group of jocks who made my life a living hell _

 

_ [9:30 p.m.] And even though he never joined in on the bullying directly, he never did anything to stop it _

 

_ [9:31 p.m.] But then our parents got married and we joined the same school club and our relationship started improving to a tentative friendship? He started standing up for me, all was well _

 

_ [9:32 p.m.] But I kind of resented him for a while, because he’s literally the exact definition of a son that my father wanted-- athletic, straight, etc. etc. _

 

_ [9:32 p.m.] I’m not bitter over it anymore, though. I love him more than anything, and I know my dad isn’t, like, choosing him over me or anything _

 

[9:33 p.m.] Wow

 

[9:33 p.m.] That’s enough drama to be the plot of a TV show

 

[9:34 p.m.] Glad everything worked out, though. Your family sounds really, really awesome

 

_ [9:34 p.m.] They are. I love ‘em. _

 

[9:37 p.m.] And… thanks for telling me all this very deep, very personal stuff.

 

[9:37 p.m.] I honestly appreciate your trust more than you can imagine.

 

_ [9:38 p.m.] The feeling is mutual, I can assure you. _

 

_ [9:39 p.m.] And thank you for listening. I… _

 

_ [9:40 p.m.] It’s been a long time since somebody’s really listened. _

 

[9:41 p.m.] Well

 

[9:41 p.m.] I’m always glad to be that person for you, for as long as you need me.

 

[9:44 p.m.] Hello?

 

[9:45 p.m.] Sorry, was that too weird of a thing to say? I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. 

 

_ [9:45 p.m.] No no no, that wasn’t weird at all actually _

 

_ [9:46 p.m.] It was… really, really sweet.  _

 

_ [9:46 p.m.] Thank you.  _

 

[9:47 p.m.] Well, I happen to be a very sweet person ;) You’re welcome!

 

_ [9:47 p.m.] … and just like that, the moment is officially ruined.  _

 

[9:47 p.m.] Oh, wow, I’m offended

 

[9:47 p.m.] Real nice of you, Kurt. Real nice. 

 

_ [9:48 p.m.] Lol _

 

_ [9:48 p.m.] Wait, I just realized it’s nearly ten. Is this too late for you to be texting me? Since I know you desperately need your beauty sleep and all.  _

 

[9:49 p.m.] WOW

 

[9:49 p.m.] thanks a lot

 

_ [9:49 p.m.] … _

 

[9:50 p.m.] … okay, yes, it’s past my bedtime. Talk to you tomorrow?

 

_ [9:50 p.m.] Of course  _

 

_ [9:50 p.m.] Goodnight, Blaine.  _

 

[9:50 p.m.] Goodnight, Kurt. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only chapter 2 and this story has already gotten so many more heartwarming comments than I had expected! thank you so much, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> updates will be every Friday :)
> 
> \---  
> key:  
> blaine - normal  
> kurt - italics  
> rachel - underlined  
> puck - bold  
> finn - italics & underlined

October 10

 

_[8:11 a.m.] So, hypothetically, let’s say you desperately need to remove permanent marker from the wall of a bathroom stall._

 

_[8:11 a.m.] How would you go about doing that?_

 

[8:13 a.m.] Why are you awake at 8am on a Saturday morning?

 

[8:13 a.m.] Kurt, you’re never up this early on the weekends.

 

[8:13 a.m.] And what’s going on?

 

_[8:14 a.m.] Shoot, sorry Rachel. Wrong person. My bad._

 

[8:15 a.m.] Excuse me???

 

[8:16 a.m.] Kurt Hummel, I demand that you answer me! Who did you mean to text? Where are you? Why are you trying to get rid of permanent marker from a bathroom?

 

[8:18 a.m.] Kurt. I’m your best friend.

 

[8:19 a.m.] Okay, fine. I give up. Have it your way.

 

\--

 

_[8:15 a.m.] So, hypothetically, let’s say you desperately need to remove permanent marker from the wall of a bathroom stall._

 

_[8:15 a.m.] How would you go about doing that?_

 

[8:21 a.m.] “Hypothetically”

 

[8:21 a.m.] I’m assuming you’re at Breadstix right now?

 

_[8:21 a.m.] Stranger danger. Not answering that._

 

[8:22 a.m.] Fine, fair enough. So wait, what have you tried so far to get the marker off the stall?

 

_[8:22 a.m.] Water. Then hand sanitizer. Then soap and water._

 

_[8:23 a.m.] All I’ve really managed to do is create a huge sopping mess of suds on the floor._

 

[8:23 a.m.] Okay, I have something that might work.

 

[8:24 a.m.] So when I was little, I used to scribble all over my plastic school folders and pencil cases with permanent marker. To clean off the marker, my mom would trace over it really hard in pencil and then erase the pencil marks.

 

[8:24 a.m.] Apparently the graphite scratched off the marker and then you just had to erase the graphite.

 

_[8:25 a.m.] Okay, right now I’m just imagining a cute little Blaine scribbling furiously on plastic school supplies._

 

[8:25 a.m.] To be fair, you have no idea if I was cute or not.

 

_[8:26 a.m.] Trust me, you were cute._

 

_[8:28 a.m.] Okay so I borrowed a pencil from a very confused-looking waitress. Trying your tactic now._

 

[8:28 a.m.] If that doesn’t work, though, you can always just take another marker and scribble over the writing.

 

_[8:29 a.m.] Um, no. That’s vandalism._

 

[8:29 a.m.] Oh, right.

 

[8:30 a.m.] Okay, I’ll let you get back to it.

 

\--

 

[8:33 a.m.] I hate to text you, but I have a question.

 

[8:33 a.m.] When you were doing community service, did you ever clean graffiti off of bathroom stalls?

 

**[8:34 a.m.] nah**

 

[8:34 a.m.] You’re awake? I didn’t think you’d be.

 

**[8:35 a.m.] y did u text me then**

 

[8:35 a.m.] Ugh, never mind.

 

[8:36 a.m.] I just thought Kurt was acting a little strange this morning, that’s all.

 

**[8:37 a.m.] ohhhhhh so u came to the puckster for some jew-2-jew advice**

 

[8:37 a.m.] I did not.

 

[8:38 a.m.] I just think he’s keeping secrets from me, and I’m his best friend, and I’m worried about him.

 

**[8:38 a.m.] u text liek my gramma btw**

 

**[8:39 a.m.] ok so 1st of all id keep secrets from u if I were him 2**

 

**[8:39 a.m.] 2nd of all he always acts strange but I guess I could spy on him for u**

 

**[8:39 a.m.] only cuz u asked so nice**

 

[8:40 a.m.] I never asked you to SPY on him! I was just wondering if he got himself into trouble and has to do community service for some reason.

 

[8:41 a.m.] I. Never. Said. You. Should. Spy. On. Him.

 

**[8:41 a.m.] ;)**

 

[8:42 a.m.] PUCK?!

 

**[8:42 a.m.] this convo never happened. got it.**

 

[8:43 a.m.] PUCK!!!

 

 **Noah Puckerman** has blocked Rachel Berry. 

 

\--

 

[8:50 a.m.] How’s it going with the bathroom stall?

 

_[8:50 a.m.] IDOSIY_

 

[8:51 a.m.] Um

 

[8:51 a.m.] Is that a good thing?

 

_[8:53 a.m.] Sorry, I was just trying to clean up my mess and text with one hand at the same time._

 

_[8:53 a.m.] Meant to say: I DID IT_

 

_[8:54 a.m.] At least, it worked for the most part? There’s still some marker and pencil stains on the stall, but my number is illegible, so that’s good._

 

_[8:54 a.m.] Thanks for your help :)_

 

[8:54 a.m.] No problem!

 

[8:55 a.m.] Who put your number there, anyway? Was it one of your friends joking around or something?

 

_[8:55 a.m.] Quite the opposite, actually._

 

_[8:56 a.m.] One sec, let me just clean up all the water I spilled and return this pencil to that waitress. Can I text you in like five minutes?_

 

[8:56 a.m.] Of course.

 

_[9:02 a.m.] Okay I’m back._

 

_[9:03 a.m.] So the story with the bathroom stall…_

 

_[9:03 a.m.] You know how I said I was going through some stuff last year that made me almost transfer to private school?_

 

[9:04 a.m.] Yeah

 

_[9:04 a.m.] Okay, well it was basically all because of this one guy at my school. A football player who bullied me relentlessly_

 

_[9:05 a.m.] And then, one day, he shoved me up against the lockers and he fucking kissed me_

 

[9:05 a.m.] What?

 

[9:06 a.m.] Kurt, that’s fucking sexual harassment.

 

_[9:06 a.m.] And then he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. Because he’s closeted and terrified._

 

[9:07 a.m.] Holy shit

 

[9:07 a.m.] I can’t believe this

 

[9:07 a.m.] Did he get expelled?

 

_[9:08 a.m.] Suspended. Not expelled._

 

_[9:08 a.m.] Then, after he came back to school, he actually left me alone for a while. Apologized and even formed an anti-bullying club to protect me._

 

_[9:09 a.m.] Then, though, he told me he was in love with me._

 

[9:09 a.m.] What. The. Fuck.

 

_[9:10 a.m.] And after I rejected him, the bullying started again._

 

_[9:10 a.m.] So I’m about 99% sure that he’s the one who wrote my number in the bathroom because he probably wants me to start getting texts from creepy older guys._

 

[9:11 a.m.] Oh my god

 

[9:11 a.m.] That’s

 

[9:12 a.m.] I don’t even have the words for how awful and terrible and fucking messed-up that is.

 

[9:12 a.m.] Kurt, I’m so sorry.

 

_[9:12 a.m.] Don’t be._

 

_[9:13 a.m.] I have friends who stand up for me now, at least. Whenever they see the bullying happening._

 

[9:13 a.m.] And if they don’t see it happening?

 

[9:15 a.m.] Kurt, answer me. What about the times when your friends don’t see the bullying happening?

 

_[9:15 a.m.] Then nothing._

 

_[9:16 a.m.] I have plenty of snarky comments, so the verbal stuff doesn’t really bother me. And it’s gotten a LOT less physical lately because the bully is on his final warning._

 

[9:17 a.m.] What do you mean “less physical?”

 

[9:17 a.m.] “Less physical” isn’t exactly reassuring. It shouldn’t have been physical AT ALL. Actually, you shouldn’t have gotten bullied in the first place.

 

[9:18 a.m.] Kurt, do your parents know this is happening? You need to get an adult that can actually help involved in this to make it stop.

 

_[9:19 a.m.] Blaine, please._

 

_[9:19 a.m.] I can take care of myself. I’m not some precious fragile doll that’s easy to break. I’m fucking strong enough to deal with a couple of bullies._

 

_[9:20 a.m.] This is my senior year. I’m not going to let this guy ruin it, and if I get my friends and family involved again it’ll just turn out even worse._

 

_[9:20 a.m.] Please don’t try to give me advice on something you know literally nothing about._

 

[9:21 a.m.] Kurt

 

[9:21 a.m.] Kurt, that’s not what I meant.

 

[9:21 a.m.] I didn’t mean to offend you or imply that you’re weak. There’s no shame in asking for help, just by the way.

 

[9:22 a.m.] Kurt?

 

[9:25 a.m.] I’m sorry.

 

\--

 

**[10:03 a.m.] im gonna need ur bro’s fone #**

 

_[10:04 a.m] wtf is a fone??_

 

_[10:04 a.m.] do you mean PHONE?_

 

**[10:05 a.m.] yes yes, u finally learned how 2 spell**

 

**[10:05 a.m.] anyway finn can I plssssss have kurts numero**

 

**[10:06 a.m.] its IMPORTANT**

 

_[10:07 a.m.] … you’re not trying to hit on him, are you?_

 

_[10:07 a.m.] Because he will fuckin destroy you, man. His Badass Sass HURTS. He is scary._

 

_[10:08 a.m.] Also, when he’s done with you, I’ll kill you myself. And then so will our dad._

 

_[10:08 a.m.] You better not be trying to hit on him, Puckerman._

 

**[10:09 a.m.] dude chillax**

 

**[10:09 a.m.] im not hitting on ur bro, i swear. i need his ## for other reasons**

 

_[10:10 a.m.] what “reasons”??????????_

 

**[10:10 a.m.] secret reasons**

 

_[10:11 a.m.] what the fuck, man_

 

_[10:11 a.m.] no _

 

**[10:12 a.m.] DUDE**

 

**[10:13 a.m.] come onnnnnnnnn**

 

**[10:13 a.m.] its 4 his own good**

 

_[10:14 a.m.] what’s that even supposed to mean?_

 

**[10:15 a.m.] can’t u just trust me for once?**

 

**[10:17 a.m.] and dont u dare bring up the time i got ur gf pregnant, that was obvi a mistake**

 

**[10:19 a.m.] Finn, please. I’d never do anything to hurt Kurt anymore, we’re sorta friends now and besides he’s pretty cool anyways.**

 

**[10:20 a.m.] CMON BRO THAT TEXT WAS PERFECT**

 

_[10:22 a.m.] Fine._

 

_[10:22 a.m.] (Contact - Kurt Hummel)_

 

_[10:23 a.m.] no funny business, puck_

 

**[10:24 a.m.] :)))))))))))))**

 

\--

 

**[10:30 a.m.] sup**

 

_[10:32 a.m.] Another unknown number? What is my life even coming to?_

 

_[10:32 a.m.] Who is this?_

 

**[10:33 a.m.] puck**

 

**[10:33 a.m.] wait this is kurt right?**

 

_[10:34 a.m.] Oh. Hello, Puckerman._

 

_[10:34 a.m.] Yes, it’s Kurt._

 

_[10:35 a.m.] How did you get my number?_

 

**[10:35 a.m.] not important**

 

**[10:36 a.m.] and wdym, “another” unknown number????**

 

_[10:36 a.m.] That sounds like a subject change if I’ve ever heard one._

 

**[10:37 a.m.] no, THAT sounds like a subject change**

 

**[10:37 a.m.] spill the beans, my gay bro**

 

**[10:38 a.m.] r u getting texts from creepy strangers? do i need 2 bring my shovel and bodybag?**

 

_[10:39 a.m.] That won’t be necessary, thanks._

 

_[10:39 a.m.] And he’s not a creepy stranger, so._

 

**[10:40 a.m.] ah, i see**

 

**[10:40 a.m.] boyfriend?**

 

_[10:40 a.m.] What? No!_

 

**[10:40 a.m.] mhmm, sure**

 

**[10:41 a.m.] listen man, i dont judge, im super glad ur finally w someone and in love and all that shit**

 

_[10:41 a.m.] Oh my god. He’s not my boyfriend._

 

**[10:42 a.m.] im confused**

 

_[10:42 a.m.] What else is new?_

 

**[10:42 a.m.] ouch**

 

**[10:43 a.m.] dont hate**

 

**[10:43 a.m.] srsly tho, kurt, what’s going on?**

 

_[10:45 a.m.] This guy texted me a couple of days ago, and he helped me out and then I helped him out in return, and now we’ve just sort of struck up a texting friendship._

 

_[10:46 a.m.] Except, now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure I already ruined that friendship._

 

_[10:46 a.m.] No surprise there, though, right? I mean, I always manage to ruin everything in the end._

 

**[10:47 a.m.] woah woah woah thats not true**

 

**[10:47 a.m.] dude, ur like 1 of the few truly badass awesome people i know**

 

**[10:48 a.m.] ur freaking fantastic, ok?**

 

**[10:48 a.m.] also, im sure u can fix things w ur new bf. if he doesnt love u, then hes an idiot-asshole-douchecanoe**

 

**[10:49 a.m.] and my offer of the bodybag and shovel still stands**

 

_[10:50 a.m.] Thank you, Puck._

 

_[10:50 a.m.] That really does mean a lot._

 

**[10:50 a.m.] np, dude. just dont tell anyone, it’ll destroy my rep**

 

**[10:51 a.m.] im punk, u know. badass w class. kinda like u!**

 

_[10:51 a.m.] Yes, very punk._

 

_[10:52 a.m.] And don’t worry, the secret that you truly have a heart is safe with me._

 

**[10:52 a.m.] thumbs-up**

 

_[10:53 a.m.] … you realize that you don’t have to actually type it out, right? Emojis exist for a reason._

 

**[10:54 a.m.] ok yes but i lost it**

 

_[10:54 a.m.] You know what? I’m not even going to argue with that. Fair enough._

 

_[10:55 a.m.] Ttyl, Puckerman._

 

**[10:55 a.m.] see ya**

 

\--

 

[11:08 a.m.] Good morning, Finn <3

 

_[11:09 a.m.] morning, Rachel <3 _

 

[11:09 a.m.] So I have a question

 

[11:10 a.m.] Has Kurt been acting strange lately?

 

_[11:10 a.m.] Why does everyone keep asking me about Kurt all of a sudden?_

 

[11:10 a.m.] What do you mean? Who else has asked?

 

_[11:11 a.m.] Puck texted me a while ago and asked for Kurt’s number. Said it was for Kurt’s “own good.”_

 

[11:11 a.m.] … he is so not subtle it isn’t even funny.

 

_[11:12 a.m.] What’s that supposed to mean?_

 

_[11:18 a.m.] Rachel…_

 

[11:19 a.m.] Okay, fine. I’m slightly worried about Kurt. Early this morning, he sent me a text asking how to clean graffiti off of a bathroom stall, and then he told me that he hadn’t meant to text me. So who did he mean to text? And then Puck somehow signed up to spy on Kurt.

 

_[11:20 a.m.] you sent my best friend to spy on my brother? Who also happens to be YOUR best friend??_

 

_[11:20 a.m.] If Kurt finds out, he’ll be so mad. That’s kinda not a great thing to do as someone’s best friend, Rach._

 

[11:21 a.m.] Okay, yes, I know, but I’m WORRIED. Aren’t you?

 

_[11:22 a.m.] Well, now I am. But I trust him, you know?_

 

[11:22 a.m.] And I trust him too, of course. But I just think that maybe he’s having issues that he’s not telling us, and as his friends/family, we have an obligation to help him.

 

[11:23 a.m.] So, by having Puck do some slight digging, we can find out whatever’s going on with Kurt and then figure out how to best proceed from there.

 

_[11:23 a.m.] why do you always text with so many words???_

 

_[11:24 a.m.] but that makes sense, I guess. I’m going to text Puck and ask him how his investigation is going._

 

\--

 

_[11:25 a.m.] Rachel told me about your spy mission_

 

_[11:26 a.m.] Have you figured anything out about Kurt?_

 

**[11:26 a.m.] dont think im supposed to tell anybody**

 

_[11:27 a.m.] …_

 

**[11:27 a.m.] ok, ok, fine! but tell rachel u had 2 interrogate it out of me**

 

**[11:28 a.m.] idk what the whole bathroom stall thing was about, but i know kurt’s been texting this guy**

 

_[11:28 a.m.] What do you mean, “this guy?” Like, some random stranger?_

 

**[11:29 a.m.] yeah, i think so**

 

**[11:29 a.m.] apparently they’re friends now or smthing**

 

_[11:30 a.m.] Stranger danger much???? What if this guy’s taking advantage of him? And what if Kurt’s given out any personal info? And what if the guy’s a serial killer or a perv?_

 

**[11:30 a.m.] dude, have some faith in ur bro, he’s 2 smart 2 be talking to this guy if the guy’s a creep, ya know?**

 

_[11:31 a.m.] yeah, I guess… but he’s my brother. I’m worried about him._

 

**[11:31 a.m.] so y don’t u just ask him what’s going on?**

 

_[11:32 a.m.] Huh. That’s actually kind of a good idea._

 

**[11:32 a.m.] well duh, it’s the puckster. did u srsly expect any less?**

 

_[11:33 a.m.] bye, Puck. and can u tell Rachel what you found out?_

 

**[11:34 a.m.] sure thing**

 

\--

 

 **Noah Puckerman** has unblocked Rachel Berry.

 

**[11:36 a.m.] still don’t know what the bathroom thing’s about, but kurt’s been talking to a stranger thru text. Finn’s gonna ask him bout it. Bye.**

 

 **Noah Puckerman** has blocked Rachel Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puck's texting physically hurts me to write


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes references to "grease" (the first one) at the end. just a heads-up so you can all mentally prepare :)  
> (i actually really liked that movie tho. it's classic.)  
> enjoyyyyy!
> 
> \---  
> key:  
> blaine - normal  
> kurt - italics  
> rachel - underlined  
> puck - bold  
> finn - italics & underlined

October 10

 

_[12:02 p.m.] Blaine? Are you there?_

 

_[12:04 p.m.] I just wanted to apologize for how I acted. I know you didn’t mean any harm whatsoever and you were just trying to help. I shouldn’t have overreacted or gotten defensive or anything, I’m just so used to feeling like I have something to prove, you know?_

 

_[12:04 p.m.] Asking for help isn’t a weakness. I understand that. My anger was completely irrational and I’m so sorry for taking it all out on you._

 

_[12:06 p.m.] I really hope you can forgive me._

 

[12:07 p.m.] Of course I forgive you, Kurt.

 

[12:08 p.m.] You were right, I shouldn’t have pried into something I know nothing about.

 

_[12:08 p.m.] No, Blaine, please don’t say that._

 

_[12:09 p.m.] You have nothing to feel guilty about and you have nothing to regret. I’m the one who did something wrong, not you._

 

[12:10 p.m.] … if you say so.

 

[12:11 p.m.] I hope you don’t mind me asking, but have you had bad experience with adults/friends getting involved with the whole bullying thing?

 

_[12:13 p.m.] That’s not exactly it._

 

_[12:14 p.m.] Okay, so I don’t want my dad involved because he had heart surgery a year and a half ago and telling him about this is just gonna stress him out more. He’ll get super upset and then talk to the school and it’s too much strain on his heart._

 

[12:14 p.m.] Okay… I can see where you’re coming from, but just remember he’s your dad.

 

[12:15 p.m.] It’s his job to worry about YOU, not the other way around.

 

_[12:15 p.m.] I know, I know, but I just can’t help myself._

 

[12:16 p.m.] Okay, but what about your friends, then?

 

[12:16 p.m.] Can you tell them that the bullying is still pretty serious?

 

_[12:17 p.m.] I mean, I suppose I can._

 

[12:17 p.m.] Why am I sensing a “but…” in that statement?

 

_[12:18 p.m.] … but I’m already enough of a burden on them, you know?_

 

[12:19 p.m.] KURT

 

[12:19 p.m.] NO

 

[12:19 p.m.] THAT IS NOT TRUE

 

_[12:20 p.m.] You don’t even know my friends, though. Or me, for that matter. How do you know it’s not true?_

 

[12:20 p.m.] BECAUSE IT ISN’T, OKAY?!?? IF THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS, THEN YOU ARE NOT A BURDEN.

 

[12:20 p.m.] YOU

 

[12:21 p.m.] ARE

 

[12:21 p.m.] NOT

 

[12:21 p.m.] A

 

[12:21 p.m.] BURDEN!

 

[12:21 p.m.] YOU

 

[12:21 p.m.] ARE

 

_[12:21 p.m.] Okay, okay, I’m not a burden._

 

_[12:22 p.m.] I get it._

 

_[12:22 p.m.] Thank you, Blaine._

 

[12:23 p.m.] No need to thank me, I just knocked some sense into you like any good friend would :)

 

[12:27 p.m.] Uh, Kurt? Are you still there?

 

[12:28 p.m.] Is it something I said?

 

_[12:28 p.m.] No, sorry, sorry. It’s just_

 

_[12:28 p.m.] You consider me your friend?_

 

[12:29 p.m.] Yeah?????

 

[12:29 p.m.] I mean. Only if you consider us friends. Only if you want to be friends.

 

[12:29 p.m.] I didn’t mean to force you into friendship or anything, I am so sorry.

 

_[12:30 p.m.] You’re not forcing me!_

 

_[12:30 p.m.] I would be honored to be your friend._

 

[12:31 p.m.] :D

 

[12:31 p.m.] Then friends we shall be!

 

_[12:32 p.m.] Dork._

 

[12:32 p.m.] Eh, you know you love it.

 

\--

 

_[3:48 p.m.] So_

 

_[3:48 p.m.] Kurt_

 

_[3:49 p.m.] I DIDN’T TAKE YOUR DAMN CONDOMS. ASK PUCK, IT WAS PROBABLY HIM._

 

_[3:51 p.m.] What are you talking about??_

 

_[3:51 p.m.] How did you know about_

 

_[3:52 p.m.] When would Puck even_

 

_[3:52 p.m.] You know what? Nvm. I texted to ask something else, actually._

 

_[3:52 p.m.] Oh. In that case, go right ahead._

 

_[3:53 p.m.] So I’ve heard you’ve been texting some guy, yeah?_

 

_[3:54 p.m.] … I will kill Puck. I will do it. That TRAITOR._

 

_[3:54 p.m.] Kurt, you realize what you’re doing is dangerous, right?_

 

_[3:55 p.m.] Oh my god, Finn, Blaine isn’t dangerous._

 

_[3:55 p.m.] YOU’VE EXCHANGED NAMES???????_

 

_[3:55 p.m.] Relax, will you? I know what I’m doing, and it’s not like I’m going to tell him where I live or anything. Besides, he’s also our age, so it’s not like he’s an old man._

 

_[3:56 p.m.] YOU’VE EXCHANGED AGES????????_

 

_[3:56 p.m.] Finn, please. It’s like… having an online friend. I’m not going to give him an address or even a last name. I’m being safe._

 

_[3:57 p.m.] … you’ve had sex with him?_

 

_[3:57 p.m.] WHAT_

 

_[3:57 p.m.] NO, I’ve never even met him!_

 

_[3:58 p.m.] Then why did you say you’re “being safe?”_

 

_[3:58 p.m.] OH_

 

_[3:59 p.m.] you were talking about internet safety_

 

_[4:00 p.m.] Yes, Finn. You really think I’m just going to freely talk to you about my sex life?_

 

_[4:00 p.m.] You have a sex life?_

 

_[4:00 p.m.] This conversation is over._

 

_[4:01 p.m.] Hold up. Is this Blaine guy your online FRIEND or your online BOYFRIEND?_

 

_[4:01 p.m.] OVER._

 

_[4:02 p.m.] GOODBYE NOW._

 

_\--_

 

 _Finn Hudson_ has added Rachel Berry and **Noah Puckerman** to a group chat.

 

_[4:10 p.m.] Kurt’s new text-buddy-friend-pal is named Blaine._

 

_[4:10 p.m.] And Kurt says he isn’t going to say anything too personal, and I know Kurt’s good about internet safety, so I say we’re all good._

 

**[4:11 p.m.] sweet. maybe blaine and kurt can date and go and be gay together**

 

[4:11 p.m.] Seriously, Puckerman? Sometimes, I really can’t tell if you’re being insulting or just extra supportive in your own weird way.

 

[4:13 p.m.] Also, does the name Blaine sound oddly familiar to either of you?

 

_[4:13 p.m.] No…_

 

**[4:14 p.m.] sure it’s familiar. it’s like the name of that short guy from that movie w the elves**

 

[4:14 p.m.] What are you TALKING about??

 

**[4:15 p.m.] u know, the short elves, the tall elves, the magic shit, the rings**

 

[4:15 p.m.] Oh my god. “Lord of the Rings?”

 

**[4:16 p.m.] that’s the one**

 

_[4:16 p.m.] Oh, yeah, Puck’s right. Blaine sounds a lot like that guy Bobo’s name._

 

[4:17 p.m.] You mean Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.

 

[4:17 p.m.] Uncultured swine, I have no words.

 

Rachel Berry has left the chat.

 

_[4:20 p.m.] Dude, what does “swine” mean?_

 

**[4:20 p.m.] i have no freaking idea**

 

\--

 

[4:42 p.m.] Kurt, you there?

 

_[4:43 p.m.] Yeah. You okay?_

 

[4:43 p.m.] Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I actually wanted to talk about you.

 

_[4:44 p.m.] Okay…_

 

[4:44 p.m.] So. Blaine.

 

_[4:44 p.m.] NOT YOU TOO_

 

[4:45 p.m.] Relax, I’m not going to lecture you on internet safety or anything. I trust you. I just wanted to know how you thought about him.

 

_[4:45 p.m.] I have no idea what you’re trying to ask, Rachel._

 

[4:46 p.m.] Do you like him?

 

_[4:46 p.m.] Yeah, I do. He’s actually really nice and he’s an amazing listener._

 

[4:47 p.m.] But do you LIKE him? As in, have a crush on him and want to date him?

 

_[4:47 p.m.] I’ve never even met him!_

 

[4:48 p.m.] I’m not hearing a no.

 

_[4:48 p.m.] We’re FRIENDS. He’s really sweet and all, but I don’t even know what he LOOKS like, or what he sounds like, or basically anything about him other than, you know, the very deep personal stuff._

 

[4:49 p.m.] That sounds like literally the weirdest relationship I’ve ever heard about, but okay.

 

[4:53 p.m.] By the way, don’t think I didn’t notice how you didn’t deny the whole crush thing, Kurt Hummel. I’m onto you.

 

\--

 

_[7:02 p.m.] Time for the question that will either make or break our friendship._

 

[7:02 p.m.] Uh oh. Should I be worried?

 

_[7:02 p.m.] That depends on your answer, doesn’t it? So brace yourself._

 

[7:03 p.m.] Okay, ready as I’ll ever be.

 

_[7:03 p.m.] Breakfast at Tiffany’s. Opinions. Go._

 

[7:04 p.m.] Oh, that’s easy! For a second I was actually nervous! My answer: FREAKING AMAZING GIFT TO MANKIND

 

_[7:04 p.m.] Oh thank GOD_

 

_[7:05 p.m.] Blaine, you have saved me so much stress and anxiety you don’t even know. Okay, your turn now._

 

[7:05 p.m.] My turn for what?

 

_[7:05 p.m.] To ask a question, duh. We’ll go back and forth._

 

[7:06 p.m.] So… like twenty questions?

 

_[7:06 p.m.] Except without the cliche title, exactly._

 

[7:06 p.m.] Okay…

 

[7:07 p.m.] Are you a fan of Broadway shows?

 

_[7:07 p.m.] Is that even a question_

 

_[7:07 p.m.] Of course I am!!!!_

 

[7:08 p.m.] Hey, you asked me if I liked Breakfast at Tiffany’s!

 

_[7:08 p.m.] Touché. Favorite musical group?_

 

[7:09 p.m.] It’s a difficult decision, but I have to say Maroon 5.

 

_[7:09 p.m.] So far so good. Friendship still intact. I must admit, you have good taste._

 

[7:10 p.m.] I have good taste in friends, too, obviously :P

 

_[7:10 p.m.] I’m starting to realize that you’re a pretty sappy person._

 

[7:10 p.m.] Hey, I just complimented you! Where’s my thank you?

 

_[7:11 p.m.] Thank you._

 

[7:11 p.m.] There it is :D

 

_[7:11 p.m.] You’re also apparently one of those people who feels the need to use emoticons for everything, aren’t you?_

 

[7:12 p.m.] That’s because emoticons are AMAZING! They’re like… adorable little virtual expressions.

 

_[7:12 p.m.] Okay, I gtg eat dinner but we will most certainly be discussing this later._

 

[7:14 p.m.] Enjoy!!!

 

[7:14 p.m.] :) ;) :D ;D :p :P ;P 0.0

 

\--

 

October 11

 

[12:03 a.m.] I’m taking a wild guess here, but are you awake?

 

_[12:03 a.m.] Of course._

 

_[12:03 a.m.] The question is, why are you??_

 

[12:04 a.m.] I accidentally drank caffeinated coffee.

 

_[12:04 a.m.] And how does one “accidentally” drink caffeinated coffee?_

 

_[12:04 a.m.] What other type of coffee is there?_

 

[12:05 a.m.] Decaf, obviously.

 

_[12:05 a.m.] EW_

 

_[12:05 a.m.] NO_

 

_[12:05 a.m.] YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT._

 

[12:06 a.m.] What’s wrong with decaf? It tastes the same as regular.

 

_[12:06 a.m.] Oh hell no. I don’t know if we can still be friends, Blaine. You’re one of THOSE people._

 

_[12:07 a.m.] Decaf coffee. And regular coffee. Do. Not. Taste. The. Same._

 

[12:07 a.m.] Then how is it possible that I accidentally drank non-decaf coffee without realizing it, hmm?

 

_[12:08 a.m.] I always knew you had a talent. Apparently, lack of taste buds is your one special skill._

 

[12:08 a.m.] You wound me, Kurt.

 

[12:09 a.m.] I thought what we had was real.

 

_[12:09 a.m.] Sucker._

 

[12:10 a.m.] WOW. OKAY. I SEE HOW IT IS.

 

_[12:10 a.m.] Aww, poor Blaine, did I hurt your feelings?_

 

[12:11 a.m.] :(

 

[12:11 a.m.] Don’t mock my pain.

 

_[12:12 a.m.] All joking aside, I’m really sorry you can’t sleep. I know how much that absolutely sucks._

 

[12:12 a.m.] It’s not so bad now that you’re here :)

 

[12:15 a.m.] Hello? Kurt? You didn’t fall asleep on me, did you?

 

_[12:15 a.m.] No, no, sorry, I just_

 

_[12:15 a.m.] How do you say things like that so casually?_

 

[12:16 a.m.] Things like what?

 

[12:16 a.m.] OH

 

[12:17 a.m.] Haha, turns out I do have a talent after all. My ability to casually dole out compliments and render Kurt’s brain useless.

 

_[12:17 a.m.] Stfu_

 

_[12:18 a.m.] Okay, if you can’t sleep, I have an idea. Want to watch a movie together?_

 

[12:19 a.m.] Uh… how? I don’t have any of those fancy watch-movies-online-together apps or anything.

 

_[12:19 a.m.] It’s okay. We can just press play at the same time and then text while we watch._

 

[12:20 a.m.] Sounds great! Any movie in particular?

 

_[12:20 a.m.] Hmm…_

 

_[12:20 a.m.] Grease?_

 

[12:21 a.m.] No way.

 

[12:21 a.m.] Seriously?

 

_[12:22 a.m.] It’s a good movie!_

 

[12:22 a.m.] No worries, I’m not judging. I like it too (even though the message it sends to all teen girls is not exactly the best one). I’m assuming you’re talking about the first one?

 

_[12:23 a.m.] Yep. Set it up and let me know when you’re ready._

 

[12:27 a.m.] Now?

 

_[12:27 a.m.] Play._

 

\--

 

[12:42 a.m.] THIS SONG CRACKS ME UP EVERY TIME

 

_[12:42 a.m.] THE GUYS’ DANCING IS SO FUCKING SEXUAL WHAT THE HELL_

 

\--

 

[12:57 a.m.] I can relate to the guys singing about the car on a spiritual level.

 

_[12:58 a.m.] That makes one of us._

 

[12:58 a.m.] Lmao

 

\--

 

[1:36 a.m.] sdfgertdbjofkdsljwefhr45ytjb

 

_[1:36 a.m.] I’m assuming you’re asleep, then._

 

_[1:37 a.m.] Goodnight, Blaine. Sweet dreams._

 

\--

 

[9:46 a.m.] Kurt, thanks so much for keeping me company last night. And I’m sorry for falling asleep on you. Just wanted to let you know that watching a movie with you was insanely fun and I just overall really appreciate everything.

 

_[9:48 a.m.] It was my pleasure, Blaine._

 

_[9:48 a.m.] Anytime._

 

_[9:53 a.m.] Besides, it made the night less lonely for me, too._

 

[9:54 a.m.] :D

 

[9:54 a.m.] Glad I was awake, then!

 

\--

 

[10:01 a.m.] Were you using my Netflix account last night?

 

_[10:01 a.m.] Shit, I used yours? Sorry, Rachel, it was an accident._

 

[10:02 a.m.] Watching “Grease” again, seriously?

 

[10:02 a.m.] Let me guess: couldn’t sleep?

 

_[10:03 a.m.] You know it._

 

[10:04 a.m.] I must admit, I’m surprised you chose “Grease.” You usually only watch that movie with me or Tina or Mercedes or something that way you can mock the awful sexual dancing with somebody.

 

[10:08 a.m.] Wait a second.

 

[10:09 a.m.] Kurt Hummel, were you watching the movie with Blaine last night?

 

_[10:10 a.m.] You should be a detective, I swear. How did you even figure that out?_

 

[10:10 a.m.] Oh my god, were you guys, like, texting during the movie?

 

_[10:11 a.m.] … maybe?_

 

[10:11 a.m.] You totally have a crush on him. I’m calling it now.

 

_[10:12 a.m.] Shut up, Rachel._

 

[10:13 a.m.] You watched a MOVIE WITH HIM THAT IS ACTUALLY PRETTY FREAKING CUTE.

 

_[10:13 a.m.] -_-_

 

_[10:14 a.m.] Leave me alooooooneeeeee._

 

[10:14 a.m.] Did you just use an emoticon?????

 

_[10:15 a.m.] No._

 

[10:15 a.m.] I’m assuming Blaine is a big fan of emoticons, then?

 

_[10:16 a.m.] I’m not answering that._

 

[10:17 a.m.] Love you, Kurt <3

 

_[10:17 a.m.] Why do I feel like you’re suddenly plotting something?_

 

[10:18 a.m.] <3

 

_[10:18 a.m.] You’re making me nervous, Rachel._

 

[10:18 a.m.] <3

 

_[10:18 a.m.] <3 _

 

\--

 

_[11:31 a.m.] Hey, Puck?_

 

**[11:32 a.m.] yeah bro**

 

_[11:32 a.m.] Did you steal my condoms?_

 

**[11:33 a.m.] …**

 

**[11:34 a.m.] shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for heaps of pop-culture references, uncalled for competitions, oblivious flirting, a handful of accidental pick-up lines, and one (1) music pun.
> 
> (also, I bumped up the chapter number from 7 to 8. we all knew this was going to happen. it could possibly increase to 11, but probably not, so...)
> 
> \---  
> key:  
> blaine - normal  
> kurt - italics  
> rachel - underlined

October 12

 

[2:59 p.m.] IS THIS THE REAL LIFE

 

_[3:00 p.m.] Um… I’m assuming so?_

 

[3:00 p.m.] … okay, let’s try that again.

 

[3:00 p.m.] IS THIS THE REAL LIFE

 

_[3:01 p.m.] What are you doing??_

 

_[3:02 p.m.] Oh my gosh, nevermind, I think I understand._

 

_[3:02 p.m.] IS THIS JUST FANTASY?_

 

[3:03 p.m.] Yes!!!! I knew you’d get it!!

 

[3:03 p.m.] Okay, now your turn. Pick a song, any song.

 

_[3:04 p.m.] It is now my mission to find a song obscure enough that you won’t know the lyrics._

 

[3:05 p.m.] Try me, Kurt. Challenge accepted.

 

_[3:05 p.m.] And no Googling the answers!_

 

[3:05 p.m.] Deal.

 

\--

 

_[3:21 p.m.] Non, rien de rien…_

 

[3:21 p.m.] Non, je ne regrette rien.

 

_[3:22 p.m.] No way. You got it._

 

[3:22 p.m.] Lol, Kurt, that’s not really an “obscure song.” It’s pretty famous, actually. Edith Piaf has an amazing voice.

 

_[3:23 p.m.] Okay, true, to both of those statements, but it’s in FRENCH. I thought that counted as something that could pose a challenge for you, but apparently not._

 

_[3:23 p.m.] It’s your turn, though. I’ll get you next time._

 

[3:24 p.m.] I hope you know that I’m picturing you as one of those comic book super villains right now, shaking your fist at the sky while I zoom away in my cape and bowtie.

 

_[3:25 p.m.] Bowtie?_

 

_[3:25 p.m.] You wear bowties?? Unironically?_

 

[3:26 p.m.] Hey! I’ll have you know that I can make them work.

 

_[3:26 p.m.] Mhmm. Sure._

 

[3:27 p.m.] Oh, shut up.

 

[3:29 p.m.] By the way, I’m adding a new rule to the Song Game-- the lyrics you text don’t have to be the very first ones, they can be pulled from anywhere in the song.

 

_[3:30 p.m.] Sounds good. Whoever manages to get the other to trip up first is the winner._

 

[3:30 p.m.] What’s the prize?

 

_[3:31 p.m.] Um… I’m not sure, actually. Any ideas?_

 

[3:31 p.m.] I’ll let you know if I think of something. You do the same.

 

_[3:32 p.m.] Sure thing. Now go find a song lyric._

 

[3:32 p.m.] I’m going to win this.

 

_[3:33 p.m.] We’ll see about that._

 

\--

 

[3:34 p.m.] I never thought you’d be the one to be on your phone throughout Glee rehearsal.

 

[3:35 p.m.] I always thought that was more of a Quinn thing to do.

 

_[3:35 p.m.] Yeah, well, it’s not like we’re doing anything important. We don’t have any competitions coming up anytime soon._

 

[3:36 p.m.] Well, I’m just letting you know that you’re grinning at your phone like a dork. And Mr. Schue most certainly notices, by the way. You’re not exactly subtle, even if you think your phone is hidden in your lap.

 

_[3:36 p.m.] “Grinning at my phone like a dork,” really?_

 

[3:37 p.m.] It’s the truth.

 

[3:38 p.m.] And that’s how I know you’re texting Blaine, just by the way.

 

_[3:38 p.m.] RACHEL_

 

_[3:39 p.m.] STOP TRYING TO WINK AT ME OVER PUCK’S HEAD, oh my god._

 

[3:39 p.m.] I’m telling you, though, Kurt, his name sounds insanely familiar to me.

 

_[3:40 p.m.] Puck’s name??_

 

[3:40 p.m.] No, idiot, Blaine’s name.

 

[3:40 p.m.] Come on, isn’t it giving you this weird sense of deja vu?

 

_[3:41 p.m.] No…_

 

[3:41 p.m.] Hmm. 

 

[3:41 p.m.] Whatever you say, I guess. Now put your phone away, Mr. Schue is staring. 

 

_[3:42 p.m.] Put yours away first._

 

[3:42 p.m.] Never. 

 

_[3:44 p.m.] HAHAHA YOUR PHONE JUST GOT CONFISCATED_

 

_[3:44 p.m.] Oh shit he’s coming for me._

 

\--

 

[3:50 p.m.] SO THEY CAME INTO THE OUTWAY

 

[3:59 p.m.] Oh, come on, don’t tell me THAT one stumped you! The song isn’t even obscure AT ALL!

 

[4:01 p.m.] Kurt?

 

\--

 

_[4:17 p.m.] Sorry, Blaine! I was in an after school club and my phone got confiscated because I wasn’t paying attention. I’m home now, though, so I can text. And no, that definitely did not stump me._

 

_[4:17 p.m.] IT WAS SUNDAY-- WHAT A BLACK DAY_

 

_[4:18 p.m.] You really thought I got stuck on Smooth Criminal? It’s literally a classic._

 

[4:19 p.m.] I’m sorry I got you in trouble with your teacher!

 

[4:19 p.m.] And I’m simultaneously relieved and slightly sulky that you got the song correct.

 

_[4:20 p.m.] Don’t worry about it, you didn’t get me in trouble-- literally everyone’s on their phones in that club for like 90% of the time. Also, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED._

 

_[4:20 p.m.] My turn for a song. Stay tuned._

 

[4:21 p.m.] … was that a music pun?

 

_[4:21 p.m.] Oh my gosh. No. That was an accident._

 

[4:22 p.m.] You just made a music pun.

 

[4:22 p.m.] I thought I was one of the ONLY PEOPLE who made music puns.

 

_[4:23 p.m.] You make music puns on a regular basis? Nerd._

 

[4:23 p.m.] You’re one to talk, Mr. Music Pun. I’ve found my people. I think I’m in love.

 

_[4:24 p.m.] Um._

 

[4:24 p.m.] Shit, that was a joke. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.

 

_[4:25 p.m.] No, lol, it’s cool. I’m just thinking of a song, give me a second._

 

_[4:25 p.m.] I am going to win this competition, Blaine, mark my words._

 

[4:26 p.m.] You can try ;)

 

\--

 

[4:30 p.m.] KURT

 

[4:30 p.m.] KURT

 

[4:30 p.m.] KURT HUMMEL ANSWER YOUR PHONE THIS INSTANT

 

[4:31 p.m.] I HAVE NEWS

 

[4:31 p.m.] IT’S MOMENTOUS

 

[4:31 p.m.] K

 

[4:31 p.m.] U

 

[4:31 p.m.] R

 

[4:31 p.m.] T

 

[4:32 p.m.] H

 

[4:32 p.m.] U

 

[4:32 p.m.] M

 

[4:32 p.m.] M

 

[4:32 p.m.] E

 

[4:32 p.m.] L

 

_[4:33 p.m.] Jesus, Rachel, I was in the bathroom! What is it?_

 

Incoming call from Rachel Berry.

_Call accepted._

 

_“Yes?”_

 

“I figured out why Blaine’s name sounds so familiar.”

 

_“Okay, let’s hear it.”_

 

“He’s a Warbler.”

 

_“... a Dalton Academy Warbler? As in, the school I almost transferred to last year? And the school with the Glee club that we’re constantly up against at competitions?”_

 

“Yep.”

 

_“Holy shit. Blaine Anderson was the name of one of their main soloists, wasn’t it?”_

 

“Yep.”

 

_“You don’t think… you think it’s the same Blaine. The one I’ve been texting.”_

 

“Yep.”

 

_“Which Warbler was Blaine Anderson, again?”_

 

“The simultaneously hot and adorable one that bounced a lot.”

 

_“Oh my god, Hair Gel Guy. I remember him.”_

 

“Obviously. He’s not exactly an easy one to forget. And his voice is fantastic, too. Almost as good as mine.”

 

_“So if the Blaine I’ve been texting is really Blaine Anderson… then I’m fraternizing with the enemy, right? We don’t want another St. James Fiasco.”_

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that. Despite how awfully Jesse treated me, I feel like Blaine isn’t the type to do that. Besides, _he’s_ not aware that _you’re_ ‘the enemy,’ as you so eloquently put it, so I’m sure he’s not using you or anything. I’m telling you this not so you could worry about competitions and Glee club but so you could know that he’s a teenager, just like he says he is. Also… this means that you guys becoming boyfriends isn’t entirely outside the realm of plausibility.”

 

_“I really don’t think he and I are going to date, Rachel. Besides, we’re not even positive that it’s the same Blaine.”_

 

“I mean. We’re pretty positive.”

 

 _“But it’s still not one-hundred-percent. You know? I need to be absolutely_ sure _before I ask him about anything.”_

 

“Okay. Can you get, like, a selfie from him or something?”

 

 _“I can’t just_ ask _that, that’s_ weird! _But I’ll find a way to confirm, and then I’ll let you know if it’s the same guy.”_

 

“And if it is, then we’ll make a plan of action from there. You know, decide if we want to tell the rest of the Glee club that you guys are friends, and stuff like that.”

 

_“Yeah. Sure. Okay.”_

 

“... you sound kind of panicked.”

 

_“That’s-- that’s an understatement.”_

 

“What’s wrong? Isn’t this a good thing? Because you guys could be friends in real life now, not just over text.”

 

_“But if it is the same Blaine… then what if he wants to meet? And what if he-- what if he realizes--”_

 

“Realizes _what?”_

 

 _“What if he stops talking to me because he thinks of me as his competition? And what if he… what if he just_ hates _me in person?”_

 

“Oh, Kurt. I promise you, that _will not happen._ Because he’s friends with you for your personality, and you’re an absolutely amazing person, whether it’s over text or face-to-face. Besides, I’m pretty sure the only people actually insane enough to break a friendship over Glee competitions are the members of Vocal Adrenaline-- which Blaine is not a part of. Oh, and possibly Santana, but we’ll ignore that for now.”

 

_“I… thanks, Rachel. You know I love you, right?”_

 

“I love you too. Now I have to go, your brother is calling me.”

 

_“Why is Finn-- you know what? Never mind. I don’t need to hear the details of your relationship. Bye, Rachel! Be safe!”_

 

“Bye-- wait, _what?_ Kurt!”

 

_Call ended._

[[ CALL DURATION: 16:38 ]]

 

\--

 

_[5:00 p.m.] I think I found a suitable prize for our song lyric competition._

 

[5:00 p.m.] Is that so?

 

_[5:01 p.m.] Whoever loses sends the winner a selfie._

 

_[5:02 p.m.] As long as you’re comfortable with that, of course! Don’t feel obligated to agree or anything, we can totally work out another prize if you don’t want to send a picture of yourself._

 

[5:02 p.m.] No, no, I actually think that’s a fantastic idea for a prize! I like it.

 

[5:03 p.m.] I look forward to seeing your perfect face soon, Kurt :)

 

_[5:03 p.m.] Oh my god. You’re the worst._

 

_[5:04 p.m.] And, by the way, I’m not going to lose._

 

[5:04 p.m.] We’ll see :)

 

_[5:05 p.m.] Please stop with the smiley faces, you’re creeping me out._

 

[5:05 p.m.] :) :) :) :) :) :)

 

_[5:06 p.m.] Dork._

 

\--

 

_[5:29 p.m.] My brain is like ‘bzzz’_

 

[5:30 p.m.] Oh shit. Okay, so this sounds very familiar, but I’m not placing the next line…

 

[5:30 p.m.] Just give me a second.

 

[5:30 p.m.] This is a musical theater song, isn’t it?

 

_[5:31 p.m.] Yep._

 

[5:31 p.m.] Ugh, I already know I’m nowhere near as fluent in musical theater as you are. This is challenging me far too much.

 

_[5:32 p.m.] I mean, you could always just admit defeat._

 

[5:32 p.m.] NEVER

 

[5:33 p.m.] There’s a classmate of mine who’s always playing this song, I just need to remember where it’s from…

 

[5:33 p.m.] OH

 

[5:34 p.m.] BE MORE CHILL

 

_[5:34 p.m.] Darn. Okay, you’re getting farther than expected. But you still have to figure out which song and tell me what comes next._

 

[5:35 p.m.] It’s the song about play rehearsal, though I don’t remember what the song is called specifically.

 

[5:36 p.m.] Give me a minute, I’m humming it in my head.

 

[5:36 p.m.] GOT IT!!!

 

[5:37 p.m.] My heart is like ‘wow’

 

_[5:37 p.m.] I am grudgingly impressed. I really didn’t think you’d get it._

 

[5:38 p.m.] I live to surprise you. Okay, my turn.

 

[5:38 p.m.] You’re going down.

 

_[5:38 p.m.] Please never say that again. You don’t strike me as the kind of person who can pull off saying that statement._

 

[5:39 p.m.] Shut it. Meanie.

 

_[5:39 p.m.] “Meanie.” How scathing. You’ve torn a hole in my heart, Blaine, one I don’t think will ever truly be healed._

 

[5:40 p.m.] Serves you right, Mr. Sarcastic. I’ll be back when I find a song that you’ll never guess.

 

_[5:40 p.m.] I wish you luck._

 

[5:41 p.m.] Really?

 

_[5:41 p.m.] Sure. You’re going to need it._

 

[5:42 p.m.] And for a second there, I thought you were being NICE. How wrong I was!

 

_[5:42 p.m.] Lol. Go find a song, Blaine._

 

[5:42 p.m.] Your wish is my command.

 

\--

 

[6:03 p.m.] And there’s just no turning back

 

_[6:04 p.m.] Ew, Bieber? Really?_

 

_[6:04 p.m.] When your heart’s under attack_

 

[6:05 p.m.] Hey, don’t insult my music taste!

 

_[6:05 p.m.] Nobody cultured listens to Justin Bieber._

 

[6:06 p.m.] And now you’re just being downright insulting. After all, you knew the lyrics. So.

 

_[6:06 p.m.] … fair point._

 

_[6:07 p.m.] You know, there was a time when all of my male friends went through a Bieber phase to attract girls/get their girlfriends interested in them again._

 

[6:07 p.m.] Did it work??

 

_[6:08 p.m.] Yes._

 

_[6:08 p.m.] But please don’t tell me you’re considering it._

 

[6:09 p.m.] Pssh. No. I would never.

 

_[6:09 p.m.] Suuuuuuure._

 

[6:10 p.m.] Shut up, it’s your turn for a song.

 

_[6:10 p.m.] Okay. Go away now, I’m plotting._

 

[6:11 p.m.] Ooh, sounds sinister.

 

_[6:11 p.m.] That’s because it is._

 

_[6:11 p.m.] Be afraid._

 

[6:12 p.m.] Very afraid?

 

_[6:12 p.m.] Way to steal my thunder, but yes. Be very, very, VERY afraid._

 

[6:13 p.m.] :D

 

_[6:13 p.m.] … someday, your use of emoticons will be the literal death of me._

 

[6:14 p.m.] I try.

 

_[6:14 p.m.] You try… to be a murderer?_

 

[6:15 p.m.] Never mind. Let me eat my dinner in peace, now, you villain!

 

_[6:15 p.m.] Bon appetit, I suppose._

 

[6:16 p.m.] You “suppose.” Rude.

 

_[6:16 p.m.] If our roles were reversed, this would be the point where you would probably use an emoticon with its tongue sticking out. I, however, am far too dignified, so you’ll have to live with the knowledge that I’m making a face at you._

 

[6:17 p.m.] You know me so well. And, soon enough, I’ll get to see what that face actually looks like, so JOKE’S ON YOU!

 

_[6:17 p.m.] Eat your dinner._

 

[6:17 p.m.] :P

 

[6:18 p.m.] Only for you, darling.

 

\--

 

_[9:12 p.m.] And never mind that noise you heard_

 

[9:13 p.m.] IT’S JUST THE BEASTS UNDER YOUR BED

 

[9:13 p.m.] I’ll admit, I didn’t peg you as somebody who liked to listen to Metallica.

 

_[9:14 p.m.] First off, kudos on getting the song. Secondly, I don’t usually listen to Metallica. Their music is pretty good, but it’s definitely not my usual genre. My brother blasts it every time his best friend is over, though, so._

 

_[9:14 p.m.] And my dad likes to play it in the shop while the three of us are working._

 

[9:15 p.m.] That sounds really fun, actually. Family bonding over Metallica <3

 

[9:15 p.m.] I’m going to sleep now, but I’ll stump you with a song in the morning!

 

[9:16 p.m.] Goodnight, Kurt.

 

_[9:16 p.m.] Night, Blaine._

 

\--

 

October 13

 

[6:55 a.m.] Nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do.

 

_[7:00 a.m.] Um. What._

 

_[7:01 a.m.] I_

 

_[7:01 a.m.] What_

 

_[7:01 a.m.] Am I asleep?_

 

[7:02 a.m.] Song game? I didn’t mean to wake you, I thought you’d be getting ready for school right now.

 

_[7:03 a.m.] Yeah, I just woke up._

 

_[7:03 a.m.] Right. The song game._

 

_[7:04 a.m.] Yes. That exists. You’re right._

 

_[7:04 a.m.] That’s a lyric._

 

_[7:04 a.m.] From somewhere._

 

[7:05 a.m.] Are you okay?

 

_[7:05 a.m.] Oh, yes, I’m great. Fantastic, actually. Just tired._

 

_[7:09 a.m.] I can’t think of the song. I don’t know it._

 

_[7:10 a.m.] I guess. I give up._

 

[7:11 a.m.] Wait. What?

 

[7:11 a.m.] Seriously?

 

_[7:12 a.m.] Yeah. And if I were more awake, I would probably be very disappointed in myself._

 

[7:12 a.m.] Kurt, the song was Tonight (I’m Lovin’ You). By Enrique Iglesias?

 

_[7:13 a.m.] Oh my god._

 

_[7:13 a.m.] Shit. I literally knew that one._

 

_[7:14 a.m.] I’m going to go ahead and blame that on the fact that I’m tired and disoriented._

 

[7:14 a.m.] Whatever the case, I think you owe me a selfie? But only if you still want to!

 

[7:15 a.m.] If not, then no hard feelings whatsoever, of course :)

 

_[7:16 a.m.] I’m still good with that. I was the one who suggested that as a prize, anyway. I’ll send you one later today, because I need to leave for school right now._

 

[7:16 a.m.] Have a good day, Kurt!

 

_[7:17 a.m.] You too! And congrats on winning the song game :)_

 

[7:18 a.m.] YOU USED AN EMOTICON <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :D :D :D :D :D

 

_[7:18 a.m.] Shh. Don’t tell anybody, it’ll tarnish my reputation._

 

[7:19 a.m.] Your secret is safe with me :)

 

\--

 

_[7:25 a.m.] Rachel. We have a dilemma._

 

[7:25 a.m.] Spill.

 

_[7:26 a.m.] So, I had this whole plan to get Blaine to send me a selfie, but then it backfired because he texted me a song lyric that my tired brain misinterpreted as a pick-up line, so then I got so flustered and I lost the competition we had been having, and now instead of him sending ME a selfie, I have to send HIM a selfie. And I think I might just possibly be starting to get a crush on him, even though I’ve never met him, and this selfie needs to be a REALLY DAMN GOOD PICTURE OF ME._

 

[7:27 a.m.] Wow. Okay.

 

[7:27 a.m.] I’m coming over today after school. We are going to take the most fabulous picture ever.

 

_[7:28 a.m.] You’re a lifesaver._

 

[7:28 a.m.] Love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it starts out fluffy and then...  
> guys, i am so, so, so sorry for this.  
> warnings for descriptions of bullying/mild violence and kurt having a panic attack, though the words "panic attack" aren't explicitly mentioned.
> 
> \--  
> key:  
> blaine - normal  
> kurt - italics  
> rachel - underlined

October 13

 

_[6:28 p.m.] {attachment: kurt-pic.img}_

 

_[6:29 p.m.] So, um, that’s me. Being way too shy to look at the camera._

 

_[6:32 p.m.] Blaine? I can see you reading my messages._

 

[6:32 p.m.] Sorry, sorry, I’m just

 

[6:33 p.m.] That’s not you.

 

_[6:34 p.m.] … yes it is?_

 

[6:34 p.m.] Holy fucking shit.

 

_[6:35 p.m.] Is that a good thing????? Because you’re kind of making me panic a little._

 

[6:35 p.m.] It is so, utterly, completely, absolutely, one-hundred-percent most definitely a good thing.

 

[6:36 p.m.] Please don’t take this in a creepy way, but you are literally the most perfect human being I have ever seen ever in my life.

 

_[6:36 p.m.] Oh._

 

_[6:37 p.m.] Um. Thank you._

 

[6:39 p.m.] Also, I have to say you look ridiculously familiar. Do I know you?

 

\--

 

_[6:39 p.m.] Rachel, I’m freaking out._

 

_[6:39 p.m.] {attachment: screenshot-blaine-chats.img}_

 

_[6:40 p.m.] What do I do?_

 

[6:40 p.m.] Oh my god, he totally likes you. And use this as a chance to figure out if he’s Blaine Anderson!

 

\--

 

_[6:41 p.m.] Hmm, I’m not sure… maybe if you send me a picture of yourself in return I can figure out if you look familiar?_

 

[6:42 p.m.] Okay, I’ll admit it, that was very smooth. Just for that, I will agree ;)

 

[6:42 p.m.] {attachment: blaine-by-the-window.img}

 

[6:43 p.m.] There you go. There’s me in my preppy private school uniform. Wes took that picture a few weeks ago, by the way.

 

\--

 

_[6:44 p.m.] SHIT FUCK SHIT_

 

_[6:44 p.m.] Rachel HE SENT ME A PICTURE OF HIMSELF_

 

_[6:44 p.m.] And not only is he THE Blaine Anderson (complete with Dalton uniform and everything)_

 

_[6:44 p.m.] But he’s even more fucking beautiful than I remember and I am going to D I E_

 

[6:45 p.m.] Oh my god. You should tell him that.

 

_[6:45 p.m.] The thing about me knowing who he is or the thing about him being hot?_

 

[6:45 p.m.] BOTH

 

_[6:46 p.m.] I CAN’T_

 

[6:46 p.m.] Why not???

 

_[6:46 p.m.] BECAUSE I AM TERRIFIED YOU NEED TO HELP ME_

 

\--

 

[6:50 p.m.] So… it’s kind of been a while since you responded, and no pressure or anything, but I am feeling very nervous at the moment. So. If you could say something, ANYTHING, that would be very much appreciated.

 

\--

 

_[6:50 p.m.] RACHEL HE IS SPEAKING AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO_

 

[6:50 p.m.] Um… maybe ANSWER HIM?!

 

\--

 

_[6:51 p.m.] Sorry. Um. You have no reason to be nervous or insecure, Blaine._

 

_[6:51 p.m.] You’re very attractive._

 

_[6:52 p.m.] Like. Really very extremely overwhelmingly attractive._

 

[6:52 p.m.] Oh, okay. That’s. That’s good news.

 

[6:53 p.m.] I, um.

 

[6:53 p.m.] Thank you.

 

_[6:53 p.m.] And to answer your earlier question, I do know you. Well, not personally, but we’ve crossed paths before._

 

[6:54 p.m.] Wait, seriously? When?? Where???

 

_[6:54 p.m.] You’re part of the Dalton Academy Warblers, correct?_

 

[6:54 p.m.] Yes!

 

[6:55 p.m.] How did you know?

 

[6:56 p.m.] WAIT

 

[6:56 p.m.] You’re Kurt Hummel from the New Directions, right? McKinley High?

 

_[6:56 p.m.] That’s me._

 

[6:57 p.m.] Oh wow. Holy shit. This is YOU.

 

[6:57 p.m.] Your voice is freaking amazing.

 

_[6:58 p.m.] I could say the same about yours. My friend Rachel and I spent the entirety of your last performance literally admiring your singing._

 

[6:58 p.m.] Rachel… she’s the short brunette, right?

 

_[6:58 p.m.] Yep! Lol, you shouldn’t be calling her short, though, you’re not so tall yourself._

 

[6:59 p.m.] Hey! Rude :P

 

[6:59 p.m.] But your Glee club is A M A Z I N G. I don’t think you can comprehend how much I admire you.

 

_[6:59 p.m.] Aww, thank you._

 

[7:00 p.m.] And I can’t believe we’ve literally competed against each other before. Small world, huh?

 

_[7:00 p.m.] No kidding. And it actually gets even smaller._

 

[7:00 p.m.] ???

 

_[7:01 p.m.] Remember when I told you I almost transferred to private school last year? Because of the bullying?_

 

[7:01 p.m.] Of course.

 

[7:01 p.m.] Wait, no way. Were you planning on…?

 

_[7:02 p.m.] Yep. Dalton was the school of choice before I changed my mind and decided to stay._

 

[7:02 p.m.] Wow. I’m slightly overwhelmed right now.

 

_[7:02 p.m.] Me too. And that’s an understatement._

 

_[7:04 p.m.] This isn’t going to… change anything, right?_

 

[7:04 p.m.] What do you mean?

 

_[7:05 p.m.] Like. We’re not going to stop being friends just because I’m from one of the schools that’s your competition, right?_

 

[7:05 p.m.] What???

 

[7:05 p.m.] Kurt, no. Of course not. I love being your friend and I never want to give that up.

 

[7:07 p.m.] Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to meet me for coffee sometime? At the Lima Bean. You know, so we could see each other in person for once.

 

_[7:08 p.m.] That sounds amazing! I’m in._

 

[7:08 p.m.] Great! Are you free this weekend?

 

_[7:09 p.m.] Oh, wow. That’s sooner than I expected._

 

[7:09 p.m.] Oh. Sorry… is that too soon? I didn’t mean to rush into it or anything.

 

_[7:09 p.m.] No, it’s not that, I really want to meet you! I’m just… kind of nervous._

 

[7:10 p.m.] Don’t be!!! I’m really excited and there’s no pressure or anything. You don’t have to sing for me lol. It’ll just be nice to finally talk to you in a way that’s not over text.

 

_[7:10 p.m.] This Saturday works for me :)_

 

[7:11 p.m.] Perfect! See you then, Kurt :)

 

[7:11 p.m.] (and don’t think I didn’t notice your use of the smiley face)

 

\--

 

[7:15 p.m.] How’s it going with Blaine?

 

_[7:16 p.m.] Long story short, we’re meeting up at the Lima Bean this Saturday._

 

[7:16 p.m.] O H M Y G O D

 

[7:16 p.m.] ARE YOU EXCITED??!?!

 

_[7:17 p.m.] … yes, but I’m also very nervous._

 

[7:17 p.m.] Aww, don’t be. If he has any sort of brain at all, he’ll love you :) You’re fabulous, remember?

 

_[7:17 p.m.] Thanks, Rachel. And, yeah, I kind of am pretty fabulous, aren’t I?_

 

[7:18 p.m.] Yay, that’s the spirit!

 

[7:18 p.m.] You can do this.

 

_[7:19 p.m.] I sure hope so._

 

\--

 

October 14

 

_[12:01 p.m.] I can’t fucking do this anymore._

 

_[12:01 p.m.] Blaine, I hate them. I hate all of them. I’ll fucking kill every last one of them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them so much._

 

_[12:02 p.m.] I’m so stupid, not deleting my messages. I hate myself. I hate them. I hate the whole damn world._

 

_[12:02 p.m.] Why am I so fucking weak? Why am I such a fucking victim all of the fucking time?_

 

_[12:02 p.m.] Blaine, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t do this._

 

_[12:03 p.m.] I can’t_

 

_[12:03 p.m.] cna’t breathe holy shit cant bereath no breathe cant breathe_

 

[12:03 p.m.] Kurt?!

 

[12:04 p.m.] What’s happening?! Where are you? Are you safe?

 

Incoming call from Blaine Anderson.

_Call accepted._

 

“Kurt? Hello?”

 

_“B-- Blaine, is that-- you? I-- I’m so sorry, I didn’t-- didn’t mean to b-- bother--”_

 

“You’re not bothering me. You need to take a deep breath, Kurt, okay? _Please._ I’ll do it with you.”

 

_“I-- I can’t, I-- you should g-- go--”_

 

“Shh. Just breathe. With me, ready? _Breathe.”_

 

_“...”_

 

“...”

 

_“Okay. I-- I can breathe nor-- normally again, kind of.”_

 

“Good. That’s good. Where are you right now?”

 

_“I-- on a roof. Of m-- my school.”_

 

“A _roof?_ Kurt, you need to get down from the roof _now,_ please. I’ll stay on the phone with you while you do it.”

 

_“No, I’m-- I won’t jump or anything. P-- Promise. I just-- I needed to get away.”_

 

“... are you near the edge of the roof?”

 

_“No. Leaning against-- against an AC unit. I’m not-- not going to fall, I just-- yeah. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb-- disturb you, I know you have more important things--”_

 

“Nothing’s more important. I mean it. You aren’t disturbing anything. Just… can you tell me why you’re crying?”

 

_“It’s… oh my god, it’s so stupid. I’m so angry at myself. This is all my fault.”_

 

“Shh, Kurt, don’t say that, okay? What _happened?”_

 

_“... you know the guy I told you about, earlier? The-- the one who wrote my number on the stall?”_

 

“The bully. Right.”

 

 _“His-- his name is Karofsky. And-- and today, during lunch, he took my phone when I wasn’t looking and he-- he unlocked it because I don’t have a-- a password, because I’m so freaking_ stupid-- _and-- he stood on a table and he…”_

 

“What did he do?”

 

 _“He read some of our-- our messages aloud to the lunchroom. He stood on the table and read the parts where I called you attractive and where we talked about being excited to-- to meet each other in person. And I-- I_ tried, _I tried to get my phone back, but two of his cronies grabbed me by the-- the arms and they held me back.”_

 

“... holy fuck.”

 

 _“And I-- I was sitting with my friends, a bunch-- a bunch of kids from my Glee club, and Puck and Sam tried to-- to get the two football players holding on to me to let go, but then-- more of their team came, and then they knocked both Puck and Sam down, and then-- Rachel screamed something and one of them grabbed her and-- and Finn punched Karofsky and then-- Coach Sylvester, our cheer coach, and Coach Beiste, the football coach, broke up the fight because-- because they were there during that lunch period, and-- Blaine, there was so much_ yelling, _and the coaches were furious, and Finn has a black eye and Puck has a bloody nose, and a bunch of them are in the principal’s office to talk about_ suspension, _and I-- I ran away. To the roof. Because I can’t_ deal _with this anymore, I just_ can’t.”

 

“Kurt--”

 

 _“And I-- one of the guys who was holding me back, I-- I think I broke his knee. I kicked back and my boot hit his leg and something-- something_ crunched, _and I think it was his_ knee, _and I didn’t even feel_ bad _because it felt so good to_ hurt _him and I’m-- I’m so fucking scared of what all this will mean for me. It’s just going to get worse. And I wonder if maybe they’ll-- what if my dad hears about this and he-- he gets sick again, or what if--”_

 

“Kurt. Take a breath.”

 

_“...”_

 

“I-- I don’t even think I can tell you how much I want to fucking _kill_ those guys right now. Every. Single. Last. One. Of. Them. And-- are you… are you hurt? Because you might need to see the nurse--”

 

_“Not seriously physically hurt, no. I have-- I have some fingerprint bruises on my arms, but--”_

 

“They left _bruises?_ Holy shit. Holy _shit,_ this is so damn messed up. Do you want me to drive over? I can come and keep you company--”

 

_“No, Blaine. Please don’t. I… I don’t want our first meeting to be like this.”_

 

“... okay. I… I understand. But-- Kurt, I want-- I _need_ to help you, but I don’t know what to do, and… you’re not crying anymore, right?”

 

_“No. And you don’t need to do anything. Just being there is enough.”_

 

“These kids need to get expelled, Kurt. What they did to you is _awful._ Possibly illegal, even, and I’m just glad your friends were there to help fight them off, or… if it had escalated and you had been _alone,_ I don’t know what would have happened.”

 

_“Blaine, what if it’s my fault my brother and my friends are suspended? Or badly hurt? And my dad--”_

 

“First of all, _none of this is your fault._ And if I were any of your friends, I would wear my cast or my bruise as a badge of fucking _honor_ while being suspended, because they were doing what was _right._ And, just for the record, I’m _glad_ you broke that guy’s knee. He _deserved_ it, okay?”

 

 _“Thanks, I guess. It was just… just so horrible. I can’t keep coming to this school, Blaine, it’s killing me. It hurts to_ breathe.”

 

“I know, Kurt. But you’ll get out of here soon enough, right?”

 

_“I’m going to New York. NYADA for college. And I’m going to start over and leave Lima behind me. I won’t ditch my friends, obviously, but I’ll be free of all the bad memories that surround this place.”_

 

“Exactly. And… I don’t know how much this is worth, but you’ll always have me if you need me. For whatever you need. I’m… I’m always here for you.”

 

_“Thank you, Blaine. That… that means more than you know. Did I-- were you in class when I called?”_

 

“... no?”

 

_“You’re a terrible liar.”_

 

“Fine. I was taking a math test.”

 

 _“I interrupted your_ math test?! _Holy shit, I am_ so sorry--”

 

“Kurt, stop. I don’t care about the test. You are a human being and you are important, to me and to all of your friends, and that matters more than any grade. I’m hiding out in my dorm right now. My friends will cover for me for the rest of the afternoon.”

 

_“... if you say so. And… do you think you could stay on the phone with me, for a little bit? You don’t need to talk, can you just… stay? For a while?”_

 

“Of course.”

 

_“...”_

 

“By the way, it was… it was nice. To hear your voice, for once-- your _actual_ voice, not just your singing one. Even though the circumstances were probably some of the worst imaginable.”

 

_“It was nice to hear your voice, too.”_

 

“I can’t wait to meet you, Kurt. You… I already know you’re an amazing person.”

 

_“...”_

 

“Kurt? Are you there?”

 

_“...”_

 

“Oh. Did you fall asleep on me?”

 

_“...”_

 

“I guess that’s a yes. I-- I hope your friends aren’t hurt. And I hope _you’re_ okay, too. I-- I know this sounds stupid, considering we’ve never met and all, but I-- I miss you, Kurt. I’m counting down the seconds until Saturday. We haven’t even been talking for a full week but I feel like I’ve known you forever, and you deserve happiness. Don’t let any of those assholes take that away from you, not ever. Promise me.”

 

_“...”_

 

“Right. You’re sleeping. Okay, then, Kurt. Text me later, yeah? Fill me in on all the details of… everything. And let me know if everybody’s okay. I lo-- sweet dreams, Kurt Hummel. You… you have a beautiful voice, whether it be singing or just talking or even-- okay, that was creepy, wasn’t it? Sorry. I’m just… I’m going to go now. Good luck.”

 

Call ended.

[[ CALL DURATION: 1:58:27 ]]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR DITCHING YOU ALL FOR ALMOST FIVE MONTHS!!!!  
> i've honestly been so busy with things irl, and, on top of that, i've had an ENORMOUS writer's block for this fic. it's been so hard to write this lately; that's why this chapter is only half as long as all the others. (usually my chapters are 3k words, while this one is only 1.5k).  
> anyways, i'm back now, and i'm here to stay. the next chapter won't take one million years to be published, i promise! and in the next chapter, blaine and kurt finally meet for the first time! yay!  
> thank you all for your amazing comments! your support keeps me going <3
> 
> \--  
> key:  
> blaine - normal  
> kurt - italics

October 14

 

_[11:01 p.m.] So. A summary of everything that happened._

 

_[11:01 p.m.] I’m sorry for falling asleep on you before, but crying tends to… exhaust me, to say the least. Rachel found me on the roof of the school building two hours after I went up there, and she said that, according to the timestamps on my recent cell calls, you had stayed on the phone with me for the entire time until she got there._

 

_[11:01 p.m.] So… thank you. I don’t know how to possibly tell you how grateful I am for everything you’ve done today. We still barely know each other and you could’ve just not responded to me, but you didn’t. You answered the phone. And… that means a lot to me. Really. Thank you, Blaine._

 

_[11:02 p.m.] Rachel woke me up at around two in the afternoon, when school was letting out. We headed down to Principal Figgins’ office, where my dad and stepmom were waiting, along with a bunch of other parents._

 

_[11:02 p.m.] Basically, here’s what happened:_

 

_[11:02 p.m.] I have bruises on my arms but nothing too severe. I actually got the least of the beating, if you can imagine that. Rachel has a few bruises on her back and thighs, but not much else either._

 

_[11:03 p.m.] Finn has a black eye, Puck dislocated his jaw, and Sam actually fractured a rib. Mike (another guy in my Glee club that tried to defend me) sprained his wrist. Two girls from the club, Brittany and Santana, have bruises all across their legs, and Mercedes and Artie (two OTHER kids from the club, also good friends of mine) aren’t as scratched but managed to do some major damage to some of the football players._

 

_[11:03 p.m.] The football guy I kicked did indeed break his knee. Karofsky has a broken nose, and a couple of the other football guys have minor injuries as well._

 

_[11:03 p.m.] Nine of the eleven members of the football team are suspended. As for the Glee club, everyone who was involved with the fight was suspended-- including me._

 

_[11:04 p.m.] Anyway, my dad was absolutely furious (not at us, but at the school) and Karofsky got the yelling of his life, both from my parents, from the coaches, and from his own dad._

 

_[11:04 p.m.] And I felt awful for getting all of my friends suspended (and some of them even briefly hospitalized), but they all seemed… strangely okay with it? Almost proud, actually._

 

_[11:05 p.m.] At around seven tonight, after Sam and Puck got checked out of the emergency room, my parents took us all out for milkshakes. We’re not allowed back in school for tomorrow and for all of next week._

 

_[11:05 p.m.] And at first I felt insanely guilty about getting them all roped into it and getting them injured as a result. Now, though…_

 

_[11:05 p.m.] Well, thanks to both you and them, I’m starting to realize that maybe I’m not as much of a burden as I thought I was. Because they’re my friends, and they care about me. Maybe this is like a family thing-- mess with one and you mess with the rest, you know?_

 

_[11:06 p.m.] Anyway. Maybe that sounds stupid, but I feel strangely at peace. More than I have in a long time, anyway, and I’m not even too worried about what next week at school will bring._

 

_[11:07 p.m.] I’m going to go ahead and assume you’re asleep. Goodnight, Blaine. Thank you again._

 

[11:16 p.m.] Wait, Kurt, I’m here! I’m so sorry for not answering sooner, I was taking a shower. I waited up to hear from you, though.

 

[11:17 p.m.] I’m glad to hear that all of your friends are okay (for the most part) and firmly on your side.

 

[11:17 p.m.] Pissed at your school, though, because you don’t deserve to be suspended. Seriously.

 

[11:17 p.m.] Kurt, I’m… I’m happy everything worked out for you. Really.

 

[11:22 p.m.] I hope you’re sleeping, you deserve some rest. Text me tomorrow <3

 

\--

 

October 15

 

_[8:58 a.m.] Good morning, Blaine :)_

 

_[8:58 a.m.] Thank you for waiting up until eleven for me last night. I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you (again)._

 

_[9:00 a.m.] Oh, you’re probably in class right now. Didn’t mean to bother you! I hope you had a good night’s sleep and I hope I didn’t force you to miss too much schoolwork…_

 

_[9:01 a.m.] Let me know how it goes in math, with you having walked out during a math test and all._

 

\--

 

[10:59 a.m.] Kurt! Hi!

 

[11:00 a.m.] School’s fine. I didn’t miss too much, and I already made up the math test.

 

[11:00 a.m.] Anyway, don’t worry about me!

 

[11:01 a.m.] How’s the first day of suspension going?

 

_[11:02 a.m.] It’s pretty decent, actually._

 

_[11:02 a.m.] I’ve spent the morning watching movies with Finn and Rachel._

 

_[11:02 a.m.] Then I excused myself because the PDA was grossing me out._

 

[11:03 a.m.] Lol

 

_[11:03 a.m.] Really, Blaine? Mocking my pain?_

 

[11:04 a.m.] Sorry, sorry

 

[11:04 a.m.] In all seriousness, though, how does everyone feel?

 

_[11:05 a.m.] We’re okay._

 

_[11:05 a.m.] Puck and Sam are on pain meds, but the rest of us don’t hurt too badly._

 

[11:06 a.m.] Okay. That’s not ideal, but it’s better than what could have happened.

 

[11:07 a.m.] I have to go to class now. Ttyl?

 

_[11:07 a.m.] Ttyl_

 

_[11:08 a.m.] And thank you again for everything._

 

[11:08 a.m.] No need to thank me, Kurt.

 

[11:09 a.m.] Anything for you.

 

\--

 

[4:04 p.m.] So, uh, you excited to meet up tomorrow?

 

[4:05 p.m.] Wait, are we still meeting up? Do you still want to meet up? I know you have a lot going on right now.

 

[4:05 p.m.] Please don’t feel pressured or anything! We can totally reschedule!

 

_[4:07 p.m.] Blaine, relax._

 

_[4:07 p.m.] Of course we’re still meeting up. I’ve been looking forward to this ever since we made plans._

 

_[4:09 p.m.] I’m really excited to meet you in person._

 

[4:09 p.m.] Okay, okay, cool.

 

[4:10 p.m.] I’m excited too.

 

[4:13 p.m.] You free to watch a movie, by any chance?

 

[4:15 p.m.] Um, never mind. If you aren’t, that’s totally fine. I don’t know why I just assumed, I know you must be busy. 

 

[4:15 p.m.] Sorry. 

 

_[4:16 p.m.] Wait, wait, no!!!_

 

_[4:16 p.m.] Blaine, please don’t apologize. I’m here and I’m free and I’d love to watch a movie with you._

 

[4:17 p.m.] Yayyyy!!!! :D

 

[4:18 p.m.] What movie?

 

_[4:18 p.m.] Breakfast at Tiffany’s?_

 

[4:18 p.m.] Perfect. Tell me when to press play. 

 

_[4:22 p.m.] Now._

 

\--

 

_[4:43 p.m.] The emotions are already overwhelming me._

 

_[4:43 p.m.] I’ve been struck with Feelings._

 

[4:44 p.m.] Aww I wish I could help but I’ve never been good at dealing with those.

 

_[4:44 p.m.] Lol_

 

[4:44 p.m.] *sending virtual hugs*

 

[4:45 p.m.] That’s the best I can do <3

 

_[4:45 p.m.] <3 _

 

[4:45 p.m.] YOU USED AN EMOTICON AGAIN OMG

 

_[4:46 p.m.] Shh. Watch the movie._

 

\--

 

_[6:22 p.m.] That was so good._

 

[6:22 p.m.] It really was.

 

[6:22 p.m.] Thank you for watching with me.

 

_[6:23 p.m.] No, thank YOU._

 

_[6:23 p.m.] For everything._

 

\--

 

[11:00 p.m.] So, uh, meet you at the Lima Bean tomorrow at 12?

 

_[11:00 p.m.] Perfect. See you then, Blaine._

 

[11:00 p.m.] See you then, Kurt.

 

[11:02 p.m.] Goodnight <3

 

_[11:02 p.m.] Goodnight <3 _


End file.
